


Angel Down

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, talk of Lucifers past, talk of Readers past, talk of being cast out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: You meet Lucifer, unfortunately alone. You two sharing a similar past but is it going to be dangerous for you in his presence?





	Angel Down

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration and Lyrics in the fic: Angel Down – Lady Gaga!

You couldn't believe you were wandering through this house alone.

You lost Sam and Dean somewhere downstairs and now, even if you knew it would be dangerous, you searched alone for _him_.

The Devil, Satan or just Lucifer.

 

You were going down the hallway to the only room you hadn't checked out.

When you went in, the door slammed shut behind you.

And there he was, standing in front of you with his back turned to you. You were shivering, but not because you were afraid, just because it was cold.

 

“Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite.” he stated, slowly turning around.

 

You didn't answer, waiting for him to move on, do or say something. You didn't plan on finding him so fast or alone. You didn't even know what you should do with him now.

 

“You're not afraid.” he noticed. “Why is that?”

 

“Maybe because I think I can understand you, even if it's unbelievable for you. I can't fear someone I understand.” you answered him, thinking about your past. How similar your stories were in a way.

 

“You pitiful little human think you can understand me ? How can you be able to understand what happened to me!” he scoffed, raising his voice a little bit.

  
But you still weren't afraid. You were slowly getting angry. How dare he judge you ?

  
“Listen here, you're not the only being in the world who was cast out of their home, okay ? You're not the only one by whom everyone else just standing there and watching. You're not the only one who is and was called Satan or the Devil. So if you're done judging me I would prefer to go now.” you scold at him, you were hurt even if you had to expect him reacting this way.

 

He was standing there and just staring at you, so calm it was almost too calm for him. Almost creepy but again, you still weren't afraid.

 

“Tell me more about that!” he, nearly too quiet to hear, demanded. Was there a hint of guilt in his voice?  
  
You were too shocked to concentrate on that right now. You just noticed how he was staring at you, like he was staring directly at your soul. Was he ?

 

“What ?” you asked confused ,the only thing you could get out of your mouth now.

“Tell me about your fall. Tell me what happened that you were cast out of your home.” he said, voice so calm and even.

 

You didn't exactly knew why but you started telling him.

 

“As I heard later, I am one of Azazels special children but of course I didn't know that first. I grew up in an extremely religious family. And when the psychic powers started to show, my family freaked out. I have telekinesis powers.” you sighed and he looked at you interested, waiting for you to go on.

 

“They started their crazy religious rituals, as they said, to 'get the devil out of me'. Holy water, exorcism, praying and the list goes on. It felt like torture and wasn't bearable.” you paused, not long but you needed it when all the memories came back.

 

Lucifer was standing there patient. Why was he so calm and interested?

 

“Then they threw me out when I was sixteen. Saying that I'm Satan ,the Devil. They thought that because they couldn't pray or exorcise these psychic powers away. But it hurt. My siblings, even the older ones, were just watching, most of them helped my parents in throwing me out. Even my bigger sister who I always looked up to and loved helped and did nothing. It was hell and I lived on the street for many years. Until Sam and Dean found me on their search for other special children and took me in. The hunters life isn't the best but better than being homeless. And now I'm here and don't understand why I told you all of this.” you stared him in the eyes, confused about what you did.

 

“You know, I somehow hate to admit it but you were right. You can understand me, my fall. Our falls _are_ similar.” he said and you must have looked even more confused than before.

 

“If you allow me, I think I would like to tell you about my fall.” he looked at you waiting for an answer and you nodded.

 

“I fell because I loved my father too much. He created you humans and wanted us to bow down to you. I told him 'Father, I can't. These humans are flawed. Murderous!'. This was the first time I disobeyed him and I begged Michael to stand by my side but he turned against me. God commanded him to cast me down, lock me in the cage. All of that just because I had a mind of my own. Because _they_ couldn't change what I was, couldn't accept it.” he paused.

 

“My family betrayed me, punished me for that. And I can see, we're much more alike than I thought. Your family betrayed and punished you too. For a thing that's a part of you. And others started calling us Satan or the Devil. But did we made the evil in the world ? Are we the fault for murder and evil ? Is it fair that they played with us ? ” he asked as he looked deep in your eyes and you couldn't do anything else than stare back, shaking your head automatically 'no' to his questions.

 

“Do these punishments fit the crimes? Look what those other humans did, how much they murder. And how they blame us for it.”

 

He took a few steps in your direction, standing right in front of you. You didn't avoid him, just standing there and letting him put his hand on your cheek. It felt cold but this didn't bother you.

He wiped away tears you didn't know who were there, your eyes never leaving his gaze.

 

How could he be getting from angry to caring so fast ? How could he be so caring ?

 

“I see now why your soul is so crystal clear and bright shining Y/N.” he said and you furrowed your eyebrows looking puzzled at him.

 

“I'm so sorry that you fell and why.” you told him with honesty. “But what do you mean about my soul ?”

 

“You're really special. I'm sorry for your fall too. But your soul is so pure, probably the purest I've ever seen. You're letting me question myself and my opinions.” he told you, his hand was still on your cheek.

 

You felt something towards him and you wondered if he felt something too.

“I don't want to go back into this fight.” you said to him.

 

“Me neither. I never wanted this fight, never wanted to fight my family.” he confessed.

 

“See, that's why I just went away when my family threw me out. That's why I never went back or fought them. Some things aren't worth fighting for. Blood doesn't mean family. Sometimes it's better to let go.” you explained him, looking him in the eyes.

 

He looked back and you bit your lip.

“Can I try something ?” he asked and you nodded.

 

He leaned down and kissed you. His hands wandering down on your waist. His lips were cold but not unpleasant, his kiss was gentle and loving. You threw your arms around his neck and kissed back. It felt like your stomach was full with butterflies.

 

You two pulled apart and for the first time you saw him smile. No one said a word, you just stood there, arm in arm, understanding each other wordless.

 

Suddenly you remembered this song and you couldn't resist singing it.

 

“ _I confess I am lost_  
In the age of the social  
On our knees, take a test  
To be lovin' and grateful”  


Lucifer looked down at you and listened. He looked a bit surprised at your sudden singing but he didn't stop you, so you went on.

__  
“Shots were fired on the street  
By the church where we used to meet  
Angel down, angel down  
But the people just stood around”

 

_I'm a believer, it's a trial_  
Foolish and weaker, oh, oh, oh  
I'd rather save an angel down  
I'm a believer, it's chaos  
Where are our leaders? Oh, oh, oh  
I'd rather save an angel down”

 

You stopped and he squeezed you a little bit.

“Don't stop singing, please.” he said and you smiled at him.

 

“ _Doesn't everyone belong_  
In the arms of the sacred  
Why do we pretend we're wrong?  
Has our young courage faded?  


_Shots were fired on the street_  
By the church where we used to meet  
Angel down, angel down  
Why do people just stand around?”  
  
You sang further until the end of the song.

 

“ _Save that angel_  
Hear that angel  
Catch my angel”

 

There was silence when you finished and for some reason you had tears in your eyes again.

No words were need. He gave you a kiss on top of your head and you smiled hugging him tighter.

  
You two found each other, maybe on the craziest way possible but that doesn't matter.   
You would probably vanish together, hide, ignore the apocalypse stuff.

No one of you wanted to fight ever, you were thrown in this life. But you had each other now. Saving one another.  _  
_

 


End file.
